Nido de demonios
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: Alec va en busca de Jace, quien se ha escabullido del Instituto a media noche para revelar los misterios de un viejo parque de diversiones.


**Nota:** Este one shot se sitúa antes de Ciudad de Huesos.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de** The Mortal Instruments** pertenecen en su totalidad a **Cassandra Clare**. Yo sólo los he tomado prestado para divertirme un poquitín a costa suya.

**Personajes: **Alec / Jace.

**Palabras según word**: 2675.

**Estado: **Terminado.

___Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

* * *

..:: Nido de demonios ::..

* * *

**E**l vaho de su aliento flotaba a cada respiración acompasada, el frío de la noche de invierno había congelado sus dedos aferrados con fuerza al arco. Los músculos de su cuello estaban tensos, sus sentidos alerta. Sus ojos azules, expectantes, miraban más allá de la entrada rota y descolorida de un parque de diversiones abandonado hacía casi una década a las afueras de la ciudad. Escuchó el crujir de la hierba seca y giró hacia su izquierda tensando la cuerda que dispararía su flecha, su mejor arma. No había nadie. Estaba sólo. Debió de haber sido algún roedor. Bajó el arco.

De no haber sido por la runa de visión nocturna todo habría caído en completa oscuridad y él estaría en serios problemas, más de en los que presentía estar empapándose con ese testarudo chico en algún lado de ese cementerio de juegos mecánicos. Caminó con pasos cautelosos hacia la entrada.

Sus padres junto con Isabelle y el pequeño Max habían viajado a Idris por una semana, así que no habría forma de pedir auxilio si las cosas se complicaban. A ellos los habían dejado en casa porque el Wayland se los había pedido, alegando que quería entrenar nuevos movimientos con su parabatai; como Alec lo era y no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que maquinaba el hiperactivo cerebro del rubio… no le quedó de otra más que aceptar quedarse a su lado. Hodge estaba a cargo, por supuesto, pero por su extraño miedo de salir del Instituto había bastado una pequeña mentirilla de Jace para que los dejara ir a comer hamburguesas.

A una cuadra de la imponente edificación, Jace le había confesado que había estado siguiendo el rastro de unos sensores que indicaban una actividad anormal de demonios en las afueras de la ciudad y que lo más probable era que en esas ruinas de metal se estuviera anidando una horda de ellos. Al principio Alec se había negado objetando las mil reglas que romperían si acaso se acercaban, porque su madre les había advertido un castigo del tamaño de la Luna si se ponían aires de temerarios en su ausencia (curiosamente con las pupilas fijas sobre su hijo adoptivo), sin embargo, después de tanta insistencia y de entrever que Jace de cualquier forma iría, aceptó acompañarlo para protegerlo.

Bajo la débil luz de las escasas estrellas titilantes en la ciudad todo parecía más tétrico de cómo lo recordaba en su "inspección de rutina" al mediodía, dos días atrás.

Ahora que lo pensaba, debió de haber parecido tan ingenuo al haberle creído a Jace cuando apuntó, muy seguro, que todo aquello sería mera investigación extraoficial del Instituto y que no se meterían en ningún lío hasta hablarlo con los padres del Lightwood. Como si con Jace todo fuera una "inspección de rutina".

Ese día no encontraron más señales de demonios que baba viscosa atrapada aquí y allá sobre madera y carritos de metal oxidado. Alec sugirió que se fueran tras haber examinado poco más de una hora cada detalle del lugar sin hallar pistas útiles de un posible nido, empero Jace quería volver más tarde a ver que novedad podría revelarse ante él, dado que su censor no paraba de indicar _algo _importantey ese _algo_ avivaba su deseo de aventura.

Regresaron tras pasar a comprar comida china para llevar. Hodge no preguntó por la hamburguesa, complacido de que lo hubieran recordado.

Alec pudo controlarlo en el salón de entrenamiento por más de 24 horas, pero esa noche algo lo había sacado del Instituto y el de ojos azules estaba al borde de los nervios y el enfado cuando se percató de ello. Gracias al Ángel que se había despertado cuando Iglesia tiró algunas de sus armas de la cómoda y logró ver la nota con la letra de Jace junto a ellas: _"Tengo un presentimiento, voy al viejo parque, regreso al amanecer"._ Enseguida se puso el uniforme, tomó su estela, su arco y un par de cuchillos serafín para ir en busca de su pequeño problema adicto a la adrenalina y pidió a todos los ángeles habidos y por haber para que Jace no hiciera nada imprudente o… al menos que no saliera lastimado por su definitivo acto de imprudencia que seguramente estaba haciendo.

Frunció la nariz cuando un olor pútrido comenzó a llegarle a las fosas nasales, cerca del antiguo teatro de marionetas. Entró, porque por definición donde había peligro se hallaba Jace.

Los telones de terciopelo rojo olían a moho y a polvo. Había sillas de madera apolillada puestas frente al escenario donde aún existían un par de micrófonos entre los cuales se tejían telarañas comunes. Alec procuró no acercarse demasiado a ellas. Odiaba las arañas.

Oteó el interior del teatro hasta que un hilillo de baba cayó sobre su hombro. Alzó la vista y palideció. Allí arriba se encontraba un nido de decenas de huevos suspendidos en una especie de red verdosa y viscosa, de tal trasparencia que dejaban ver los fetos creciendo y palpitando en su interior. Le dio una arcada, pero controló las náuseas que le provocó ver a esas feas criaturas moverse vivas entre la membrana que las cubría. Bueno, ya sabía de donde provenía el olor fétido. ¿Pero cómo era posible que el techo estuviera invadido de demonios con una gestación avanzada cuando hacía sólo dos días no había absolutamente nada?

¿Y dónde estaba Jace?

A pasos rápidos salió del teatro. Si había huevecillos sus progenitores debían de andar cerca. Tenía que encontrarlo pronto.

Escuchó unos chillidos agudos y gorjeantes de algún demonio en su último aliento.

—¡Jace! —lo llamó y zigzagueó entre los juegos abandonados en su búsqueda. Las máscaras de payasos se repetían como un escalofriante patrón, parecían reírse con sus sonrisas amplias y sus cachetes gordos del laberinto en el cual había caído. Y se maldijo por no haber adivinado que su parabatai escaparía a media noche a resolver el misterio.

Nuevos chillidos embotaron sus oídos.

No veía nada a esa altura y lo estaba desesperando caminar a ciegas por un camino que no sabía si era el correcto.

Trepó a la más alto de la estructura de madera de una montaña rusa. Se irguió haciendo perfecto equilibrio en la línea del riel y observó el parque de atracciones. El viento helado hizo bailar sus cabellos, alborotándolos. El negro de los juegos metálicos y las carpas a rayas de los puestos se habían divido en tonos grises, sus ojos podían identificar cada una con facilidad, lograba distinguir cualquier cosa. Y lo vio. Al suroeste. Cerca del juego de las sillas voladoras.

Jace había sido acorralado por al menos veinte demonios menores, pero luchaba con habilidad única para mantenerlos al margen. Su cuchillo serafín cortaba la carne arrugada de los demonios. Algunos desaparecían evaporándose, otros seguían en pie, luchado y chillando, llamando por ayuda a su asquerosa especie. Jace combatía con los ojos miel ardiendo como las llamas del Sol, le excitaba la furia del encuentro, hacía movimientos certeros, lanzaba patadas, giraba, saltaba, era una danza elegante y perfecta. Jace era perfecto.

Alec corrió sobre el riel de madera en su dirección y cuando estuvo cerca saltó hacia el claro donde su parabatai jadeaba en posición defensiva. En el aire lanzó tres flechas que penetraron en sus blancos con suma facilidad, pero que sólo hirieron e hicieron retroceder a los demonios que se abalanzaban contra el rubio.

Jace sonrió al verlo. —Estás aquí —se colocaron espalda contra espalda.

—Y tú estás vivo.

—Vaya, que poca fe me tienes. Estaba a punto de ridiculizarlos con mi asombroso estilo de combate.

Alec frunció el ceño. Jace lanzó su cuchillo y acertó en la cabeza de un demonio que se contrajo sobre sí mismo y se evaporó con un putrefacto olor.

El Lightwood disparó a una velocidad asombrosa sus flechas a cada uno de esos seres para que desertaran y el dolor les cegara los sentidos, aturdiéndolos, mientras que Jace se encargaba de obsequiarles el golpe de gracia. No hubo necesidad de palabras, no hubo necesidad de ordenes o señalamientos, eran un equipo. Eran amigos. Eran parabatai. Estaban sincronizados, conocían la debilidad del otro, conocían sus aptitudes en combate.

Jace sabía que él se rehusaba a matar.

Alec sabía que a él le fascinaba arrancarles el último aliento.

Eran letales juntos. Dividiendo a los demonios, confundiéndolos, cambiando su posición. Pronto no quedaron más que tres.

El sudor perló sus frentes. Sus pechos subían y bajaban. La sonrisa de Jace era de autosuficiencia, su guardia estaba arriba y en una mano hacía girar su último cuchillo serafín, planeando como utilizarlo para acabar con los tres al mismo tiempo.

Alec hizo una mueca desconcertada cuando ninguno de los demonios dio un paso hacia ellos y en cambio se habían reunido, chillando, aullando. Estaban convocando a sus aliados. ¿Cuántos más había? Alzó su mano para palpar las flechas que quedaban en su carcaj… dos.

—Jace, tenemos que irnos —dijo, sin apartar los ojos de esas criaturas.

—¿Qué dices? pero si ya casi acabamos con ellos.

Alec escuchó gorjeos, pasos duros, más chillidos. Tomó una flecha y la colocó en su arco.

—Jace…

El rubio había dado un par de pasos hacia los tres demonios, ellos se plantaron en línea y abrieron sus fauces en un rugido del que se desprendía baba y sus lenguas bífidas revolotearon en la negrura de la boca, amenazando al cazador de sombras.

El suelo tembló. El olor pútrido se intensificó.

—Vámonos —pidió Alec.

Jace abrió los ojos cuando apareció de la oscuridad una criatura el doble de grande que una persona promedio, su apariencia era como un ciempiés que movía varias extremidades al unísono y los contemplaba a ellos como su siguiente presa, su cena, desde el techo de un destartalado puesto de canicas.

—Ok. Sugiero una rápida retirada —susurró el Wayland para no llamar demasiado la atención de su nuevo amigo. Y tan pronto bajó la mirada, se halló con más demonios menores asechándolos con sus varios pares de ojos demasiado cerca de su preciado ser para su gusto. Cuando giró se percató de la cara pálida de su parabatai, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo señor de los infiernos, y tieso en su lugar. Tardó unas milésimas de segundos en procesar que aquella parálisis se debía a la apariencia de sus nuevos contrincantes: demonios Kuri. Arañas.

Genial.

Echando a correr tomó la mano de Alec y tiró de él para que corriera a su lado. Tras un pequeño tropezón, Alec pareció recobrar su sentido común y le siguió con mayor agilidad. No soltó su mano por temor de el Lightwood volviera a irse al país de las pesadillas y se quedara petrificado.

Corrieron todo lo que sus pulmones les permitieron, escuchando como el ciempiés y las arañas de vez en vez golpeaban los obstáculos por los cuales ellos los conducían y saltaban para entorpecerlos.

Casi llegaban a la entrada, sin embargo, no tenían la menor idea de cómo escaparían después de atravesar el tétrico arco con el nombre grabado a pintura anaranjada del parque de diversiones, pues el subterráneo, su única vía de transporte, estaba a media hora de distancia.

De repente Alec se detuvo, soltándose de la mano de Jace que lo miraba interrogante.

—Debemos hacer algo. Más allá sólo se extiende el campo, no habrá nada que pueda interferir en su camino si salimos del parque.

Jace asintió —¿Qué hacemos?

—Sígueme.

Doblaron en una esquina antes de que los demonios les dieran alcance y, con el mayor sigilo y cuidado de que no les descubrieran, se metieron al teatro de marionetas. Por la mueca de curiosidad y asco que Jace compuso supo que no había entrado en el nido de huevecillos.

—Fascinante —luego sonrió y señaló a uno de los negros fetos peludos —Ese se parece a Izzy recién levantada y ceñuda.

Alec se colocó el arco en la espalda y dio dos fuertes tirones a los telones para ver si aguantaban su peso. No se rompieron. —Subamos.

—¿Con esas cosas? —alzó una ceja. Se notaba a leguas que la idea de su compañero de armas no le daba mucha gracia, zambullirse entre los olorosos y viscosos huevecillos no era algo que moría por intentar.

—Su olor se mezclará con el nuestro. No podemos salir mientras aún nos sigan buscando afuera. —Y trepó por la cortina hasta llegar a la estructura de metal donde se sujetaban las luces y había un estrecho camino enrejado. Jace trepó tras él.

Ambos dudaron antes de adentrarse a la red verdosa.

—¿Y si sólo nos quedamos aquí arriba? —sugirió el rubio, acuclillándose mientras tocaba el lazo baboso a la orilla en que se sostenían sus pies. —No creo que un tratamiento de demonios no natos sea bueno para mi piel.

Se miraron y acordaron quedarse ahí con el mayor sigilo, pero las puertas fueron golpeadas por los demonios que los perseguían y lograron advertir que la cabeza del ciempiés intentaba derrumbar la madera. Jace tiró de Alec y ambos cayeron entre los cientos de huevecillos apestosos, perecía una cama de agua.

Por un agujero entre los fetos, Jace observó al ciempiés buscar con ojos amarillentos y desorbitados por entre las sillas apolilladas y luego mirar hacia arriba. Casi no respiraron para no provocar movimiento alguno. Luego de unos tortuosos segundos, el demonio se dio la vuelta y salió del teatro de marionetas.

—Funcionó —. Jace miró a Alec, su rostro se había puesto verde y sus brazos estaban un poco elevados de las crías. Parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar. —¿Alec?

Alec contenía el aliento. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. —Trato de imaginar que estas cosas no son crías de demonios Kuri.

Jace rió cuando volvió a repetirlo como un mantra. —Sólo imagina que estás en medio de una piscina de gelatina de limón y mora medio apestosa.

—Gracias, Jace, no podré comer gelatina en una semana —abrió un ojo para reprocharle.

—Oye, pero si fue idea tuya, ¿yo qué culpa?

—¿Quién salió a media noche del Instituto?

—Yo —sonrió.

—Ni siquiera te agobia la culpa de nuestra posible muerte.

Se encogió de hombro. —Te dejé una nota ¿eso cuenta, no? Confió en que mi parabatai salvará mi magnífico trasero si llego a regarla alguna que otra vez. Aunque preferiría que nadar en huevecillos no volviera a ser una de sus ideas. Es asqueroso —picó uno de los huevos con el índice, luego suspiró. —Sabía que vendrías.

—No te acostumbres —intentó sonar serio, pero ambos ya comprendían que si Jace viajaba al fin del mundo por mero capricho, Alec lo seguiría hasta allí sin duda alguna e incluso viajaría más lejos para mantenerlo a salvo de sí mismo o de sus enemigos.

Permanecieron escondidos cerca de media hora. Jace comentaba cualquier tontería para hacerle olvidar a Alec donde se encontraban recostados y así evitar que vomitara. Cuando dejaron de escuchar los chillidos del exterior bajaron del nido con la ropa negra empapada de la sustancia gelatinosa y con unas ganas olímpicas de una buena ducha caliente.

Se escabulleron entre los juegos y salieron del parque de atracciones sin el menor contratiempo.

—Debemos compartir con Izzy nuestro spa personal, seguro le encantará —comentó el rubio al sentarse en uno de los asientos de los vagones del metro y ahogando un largo bostezo sobre su mano.

—Seguro nos matará —el Lightwood sintió la cabeza de Jace sobre su hombro y sus músculos se tensaron.

—Hueles horrible —Jace cerró sus párpados cansados.

—Mañana informaremos a Hodge y a papá —comentó Alec para desviar la conversación a algo que mantuviera a su mente trabajando y pudiera ignorar el tacto cálido de él junto a su costado.

Jace frunció los labios presintiendo su doloroso castigo (como limpiar las mil y un habitaciones del Instituto), empero, a su favor, aún tenía unas cuantas horas para convencer a su mejor amigo de que esa agitada noche se quedara como un pequeño secreto de dos... o de tres, porque quería decirle a Isabelle que había encontrado a su doble en ese teatro de marionetas.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota:** Espero que les haya gustado. Jaja y que conste que no hice que Alec matara a algún demonio... sólo los hirió ;D.

¡Nos vemos luego!


End file.
